The Search for the SwirlyEyed Samurai!
by elgaladangel
Summary: Complete Insanity as written by crazy authoresses! Weird adventures of Kenshin and Co. as taken over by nutsy fangirls! no fears--KK, all the way! Please review...it's not that bad, really...
1. Intro and Cast List!

THE SEARCH FOR THE SWIRLY-EYED SAMURAI!!!  
  
INTRODUCTION AND CAST LISTINGS!  
  
::waves to audience:: Konnichi'wa! Welcome to the Ridiculously Odd Story.THE SEARCH FOR THE SWIRLY-EYED SAMURAI!!!!!  
  
Okay, brief premise: this is co-written with Crystal Renee. We enjoy bossing the characters around and having fun with them. She posted little scenes at the end of her chapters with them, and I responded in my reviews with them. Eventually, our reviews became a sort of story, and many people started reading them.God only knows why. ^_^ Requests were launched that we post this on the site. So we are. The insanity overwhelms even me. But we have fun with it. Really. We do. ::giggles::  
  
LIST OF CHARACTERS:  
  
ANGIE: A ridiculously groovy fanfiction authoress. Co-writer and major character. Enjoys beating up people who annoy her (especially Sanosuke), alternating between teasing and hugging Kenshin, and generally bouncing around with the other folks. Business partner with Crystal in her."work". Grade-A nutcase. Is a bit more prudent than her colleagues, but still occasionally slips in her own thoughts about what Kenshin and Kaoru should be getting on with. ::Ahem::  
  
CRYSTAL: Another ridiculously groovy fanfiction authoress. Co-writer and major character. Had the brilliance to start this. Enjoys making suggestive innuendos to Kenshin and Kaoru, scientifically producing clones of sexy male characters, and bouncing about like a monkey on steroids. Is exceedingly cool. Dottier than a Dalmatian with chicken pox. Has no qualms about giving Kenshin and Kaoru broad hints, though will box Kenshin's ears if he acts like a hentai.  
  
KENSHIN: Our Hero. Everyone loves him, because he is lovable. Split between two sides-the Rurouni and the Battousai. The Rurouni is The Perfect Guy-the Battousai is arguably the sexiest anime character ever. Handsome, sweet, intelligent, caring, shy, cooks, cleans, and will never say a cross word. Faults are a clumsiness that's really more on the endearing side and an annoying reluctance to show his romantic feelings to Kaoru.at least in the anime. ^_^ Also as the adorable line of "Oro!" You will see this constantly.  
  
KAORU: My most favorite kick-ass female anime character ever. Instructor of the Kamiya Kasshin style, and bloody brilliant with her bokken. Kicks unbelievable ass, to reinstate a point. Pretty, in my opinion. Slightest bit nuts and violent-okay, very much violent, but that's all right, it's slapstick-comedy. Truly cares about her family and will do basically anything for them. Very much in love with Kenshin-they are the cutest anime couple EVER. (Argue if you will, I will smash you with a hammer.)  
  
SANOSUKE: Bloody awesome. Sarcastic ex-gangster with a thing for a certain kitsune-doctor. Violent beyond belief. Often gets in cat-fights with Angie, Crystal, and/or Kaoru. Is rather suggestive of Kaoru's and Kenshin's positions. Very brotherly to Kaoru, exceedingly cool when it comes to being there for his friends. Occasionally a bit on the slow side, but usually very smart. Often is picked on by others-especially women. ^_^  
  
MEGUMI: Female fox-doctor with the most unusual laugh to ever darken a dojo. Slightly spastic, goes to weird ends to make Kaoru jealous. Possibly had a thing for Kenshin, but she totally belongs with Sano (argue not!) Very good doctor, but has this problem with fox-ears bounding out of her head at weird intervals.  
  
YAHIKO: Spastic little boy. You either love him or hate him. Is annoying as hell, but rather cute in his own way. Cares for Kaoru like a mother or a sister, even though he calls her "busu" (hag). Looks up to Kenshin as a father or an idol, and Sanosuke is like an older brother. Rather good with a bokken. Enjoys showing off in front of Tsubame, practicing with his bokken, and irritating everyone. Is a bit crazy, but completely sane compared to some others. ::cough-Sireta-cough::  
  
SIRETA: Crystal's alternate persona. Violent, sadistic, brilliant, and somewhat lacking in a conscience. Spastic, but cool in her own nutsy way. A pickle short of the whole jar. Would seduce Kenshin without a care in the world. Fun and funny, in her own way. Often manages to piss off Angie, Kaoru, and/or Crystal, with insane ease.  
  
KENSHIN CLONE #1: Not the original.  
  
KENSHIN CLONES TO INFINITY: Also not the original. Have to deal with many rabid fan girls.  
  
SANOSUKE CLONES: Too scary to mention.  
  
AOSHI CLONES: See previous.  
  
SOUJIRO CLONES: Again, previous.  
  
SHISHIO: Is basically introduced for the point of getting beat up by any and all other characters. Batty as hell. Has exceedingly creepy eyes.  
  
ENISHI: Has same purpose of Shishio, except is not really a jerk. Just highly misunderstood. And maybe slightly nuts.  
  
TOMOE: Has no place in the story, but I think we'll mention her anyway for all you cool Tomoe-fans out there. (And no, I do not mean you Kaoru- haters. You, I do not like so much.) Cold as ice, as refined Japanese women of that time were raised to be. Really did love Kenshin-things just didn't work out, and fate was against them. It might be noted that she approves of Kaoru-she wants Kenshin happy. I personally have no feelings against her. My main feeling is this: For Tomoe, Kenshin gave up death. For Kaoru, he would kill again.  
  
Okay, I think those are all!! Hope you enjoy the story. Flames can and will be used to make s'mores!  
  
ANGIE: *pops marshmallow on stick* We're ready and waiting!  
  
CRYSTAL: *brings out huge bags of marshmallows and chocolate* Eh-hee-hee- hee.and they wonder why I'm insane.  
  
KENSHIN: *looks incredibly sexy by firelight*  
  
ENTIRE FEMALE POPULATION: *jumps him*  
  
KAORU: *beats back with bokken* Hands off! He's mine, mine I say!  
  
JA NE! 


	2. Where it Came From: Insanity Explained

To be fair, I thought I'd start with when Crystal Renee (Crystal) began writing her little convos between characters. This is totally all her speaking. (As seen on chapter 5 of "Coming of the Dawn". Damn good story. Go read.) In fact, to have some of these make sense, you really do have to read her story. So go. NOW! *waves magic bokken and orders readers over to Crystal Renee* Anyway, moving on.  
  
Crystal- (sorry!!!) I'm going try and make chapter 6 longer.  
  
Sano: Bet you can't do it.  
  
Crystal: Bet 'cha I can.  
  
Sano: How much?  
  
Crystal: How much you got, rooster head?  
  
Sano: (pulls out coins and holds them out) That much.  
  
Crystal: (thinking) Okay, you've got yourself a bet!  
  
Kenshin: Oro.. This isn't a good idea, that it isn't.  
  
Sano: (laughing) I'm SOOO gonna win this bet!  
  
Crystal: Yeah, like how you beat Kenshin at poker and he didn't even know how to play?  
  
Sano: (sweatdrops)  
  
Another segment, again before I came in:  
  
Crystal: Hey SANO!!! Time to make true to you're bet! Pay up!  
  
Sano: Uh. but.um.. IT TOOK YOU A WEEK TO WRITE IT SO IT DON'T COUNT!!!  
  
Crystal: Stupid rooster head, I was on VACATION I had no CHOICE but to take a week into writing!  
  
Sano: Uh.. But. I spent all my money?  
  
Crystal: (glares at him) Sano. just because you make bets you can never win in, that's not an excuse for me to go easy on you. One day you'll turn.  
  
Sano: But I need that money to buy food!!  
  
Crystal: (rolls eyes) I'm such you can mooch off of SOMEONE!!!!  
  
Kenshin: Can't you give him a break THIS TIME?  
  
Crystal: (pulls out Kenshin's sword) Nah.. (points sword at Sano). Now, are you going to pay up?  
  
Sano: (empties pockets) Here you go!! God, put that thing away!!!!  
  
^_^ Another little interlude, after Chapter 11.  
  
Sano: Hey fox lady, I get to carry you around in burning building!  
  
Megumi: As if I'd ever let you touch me.  
  
Kenshin: You're going to get us out of there, right Crystal-chan?  
  
Crystal: I don't know yet.. (grins evilly)  
  
Kenshin: (sweatdrop) Oroooo...  
  
Aoshi: What happened to the big parts about me?  
  
Crystal: Truth be told, you aren't exactly the most important character at this particular point of the story. Don't worry, you'll get you're chance to shine.  
  
Misao: Yeah, when do I get to go back in there?!  
  
Crystal: (thinks) Soon, I think..  
  
Yahiko: AND WHAT ABOUT ME?! I'M NOT EVEN MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!!!!  
  
Crystal: I HAVEN'T FOUND ANYWHERE TO PLACE YOU IN THERE YET!!!! But I got an idea... maybe...(grins evilly). It's gonna be heck for you, Yahiko-chan.  
  
Yahiko: DON'T CALL ME -CHAN!  
  
Sano: Oh, be quiet Yahiko.  
  
(Yahiko attacks Sano)  
  
Kaoru: Where did Saitou go and why did you make me run into bodies in Chapter 8?  
  
Crystal: (head droops) I haven't thought about were Saitou went yet. I just know I didn't want him to be dead yet. And that was just a spur of the moment idea with the bodies in the dining hall. I think I can connect that later in the story.  
  
Kaoru: What's your idea for Yahiko?  
  
Crystal: (whispers in Kaoru's ear)  
  
Kaoru: Oh.. That's good... but where do you plan on putting that in?  
  
Crystal: (looks bewildered) I don't know!!!!! (starts to cry)  
  
Kenshin: Crystal-chan?  
  
Crystal: I'm.. (sniff). okay. it's. it's a girl thing!!!  
  
Keshin, Aoshi, Sano, Yahiko: (look confused) What?  
  
Megumi, Kaoru, Misao, Crystal: GET OUT YOU GUYS WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!!!!  
  
(girls lock guys out of Crystal's room and turn music on really loud so no one can hear their conversation).  
  
Sano: I think Fox, Jou-chan, Weasel, and Crystal are plotting agaisnt us now.  
  
Aoshi: You think Misao would do that to me?  
  
Sano: Actually, yeah.  
  
Kenshin: (ear to door) Shoot! I left my sword in there on the bed!!! And they ARE plotting against us. I think...  
  
Yahiko: (gulp) That's not a good thing.  
  
ANOTHER: *yes, I know this is getting tedious. Bear with me!*  
  
Sano: Geez Kenshin, you should be Battousai more often. You're more aggressive that way. You wouldn't be keeping Jou-chan waiting so much.  
  
Kenshin: Oro.. Do you REALLY want me walking around with amber eyes and glaring at you when I have a katana and wakazashi?  
  
Sano: Uh. no. but you could at least TRY to get something going on with Jou- chan FOR REAL since you are too much of a chicken I was thinking maybe your Battousai side needed to come out a little more to get you.  
  
Kenshin: I will do fine on my own, that I will.  
  
Sano: So you DO like her!  
  
Kenshin: Oro! Sessha and Kaoru-dono are just friends!!!!  
  
Sano: (rolls eyes) Sure Kenshin..  
  
Crystal: Oh be nice to him or I'm putting some of you and Megumi in here and you won't like it, Sanosuke!  
  
Sano: (sweatdrops) No, you wouldn't!!!!  
  
Kenshin: Yes, you get on me about Kaoru-dono, what about you and Megumi- dono?  
  
Sano: THERE IS NOTHING between us!!!  
  
Crystal: Sure Sano..  
  
Sano: Man, if you liked someone that I knew about I'd be so on you right now.  
  
Crystal: (laughs) Too bad you're an anime character, huh Sano?  
  
Sano: (grumbles something unintelligible)  
  
Kenshin: Oro. Sano be nice.  
  
(distant sounds of feet)  
  
Kaoru: Crystal-chan, are you coming?  
  
Crystal: (grinning) Yeah! Do you have the 'secret weapon'?  
  
(giggling from 3 girls)  
  
Kaoru: Yup. They'll have a surprise when they look in their wallets!!!  
  
(Authoress gets up and leaves)  
  
Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi gulp and look in their wallets.  
  
Aoshi: Uh oh..  
  
Sano: They didn't..  
  
Kenshin: Oro. they're going shopping and they took our credit cards!!!!!  
  
Sano: MEGUMI'S GOING TO MAX MINE OUT!!! How am I going to pay that off?  
  
Yahiko: Huh? What's going on?  
  
(they all look at him.)  
  
Sano: You are so lucky you are too young to have a credit card or you'd be having the SAME problem with Tsubame.  
  
Yahiko: What about Tsubame?  
  
(all shake their heads)  
  
ANOTHER-by this point, you have all obviously run away, so I'm just talking to myself.  
  
Sano: (walks into room) Damn it's hot in here Crystal!!! Hey. what the hell, there's two you!! It's the work of the devil!!!  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Sano: Run Kenshin!!!!! Run!!!!  
  
Crystal: (rolls eyes) No. that's my alter ego. Her name is Sireta. ((Okay, pronounce that Sir- ree-ta))  
  
Sano and Kenshin: HUH? Oro?  
  
Sireta: Yeah. I'm her evil side, I guess. Maybe. Let's just say I'm way more aggressive than her and I just now popped out.  
  
Crystal: Yeah, be careful. She's got fanblades and a dragon sword that's REALLY sharp.  
  
Sano: Kenshin? Can we leave now?  
  
Kenshin: Uh...  
  
Crystal: Stop being such a chicken. She won't do anything to you roosterhead unless you get her mad.  
  
Sano: Note to self. don't get scary girl with sword another sharp and pointy things mad if I value my life.  
  
(Sireta hears smart remark and sends Sano into a wall)  
  
Kenshin: You shouldn't have said that, Sanosuke.  
  
Sano: I think I know that now!! I'm embedded up to my hips in the wall!!!  
  
Yes, that's Sireta. *sighs*  
  
'Twas about this time I began reviewing. Silly little simple reviews.and then it started.  
  
ANGIE: *bounces and enjoys bad daydreams about Kenshin*  
  
SANOSUKE: *chucks a pillow at Angie's head* Hey, enough with the bouncing! You're making me dizzy.  
  
ANGIE: *wrathfully turning and glaring* Doesn't take much, does it?  
  
SANOSUKE AND ANGIE: *promptly begin to cat-fight*  
  
KENSHIN: Oro...*sighs, sweatdrops, and waits for fight to be over*  
  
Her response.  
  
Sano: Geez. I go from one girl to the next, and MAN that ANGIE sure can fight! I think she broke my fingers!!!!  
  
Crystal: Poor baby.. Here! (bonks him on the head)  
  
Sano: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Be nice to the poor crippled guy!!!!  
  
Kenshin: (squeaks. like a mouse!!) Bad thoughts about.. ORO!!!!!!  
  
Crystal: (grins) What's wrong?  
  
Kenshin: Orororororo....  
  
As I said, numerous Oros! From this point on in, we were typing like mad. And strange things began happening. Weird little things. Inside our minds, we created a world filled with the characters and their sordid relations. (My mother once compared Rurouni Kenshin to a soap-opera. I protested violently, though she had a bit of a point-Kenshin's just far more interesting and beautiful. And it has better actors. ^_^) Basically, Shishio was included into the mix.and all hell broke loose.  
  
The next chapter's coming soon. And yes, it's not your imagination, this IS weird. No flames, please.the insanity is too much for me to bear! *cries*  
  
KENSHIN: *gingerly pats Angie on the back* There, there, Angie-dono-  
  
ANGIE: *pounces him* Ha-HA! MINE!  
  
KENSHIN: Oh, DAMN.  
  
KAORU: *wields bokken* YOU BLOODY-  
  
ANGIE: *laughs insanely and bounces out of reach.* Nyah-nyah! Ya missed! You missed me, you missed me, you-  
  
*Bokken falls down with a solid crack*  
  
ANGIE: *clasping hands to head* OW! BLOODY HELL!  
  
SANOSUKE: *reverently shakes hands with Kaoru* Thank you, I've been trying to do that for quite a while.  
  
ANGIE: *attacks Sano and rips off his bandana before running away*  
  
SANOSUKE: HEY! *follows*  
  
KENSHIN: *sighs* Oh, dear.how did I get mixed up in this? 


	3. The Beginning!

CRYSTAL: And so our story begins. and don't get distracted by the cows in the sky and the fish in the trees, okay?! ^_^.. I am a happy-go-lucky kinda person!!!!!!!!  
  
~The Search For The Swirlly Eyed Samurai~  
  
Crystal: Ah yes, lets go shopping!!!! (get hit on head with bokken) Geez Kaoru, it was JUST A HUG!!!!  
  
Kaoru: SO? HE'S MY KENSHIN!!! ALL MINE NOT YOURS!!!!!  
  
Crystal: (blocks next blow. Finds out she blocked blow with Angie) Uh. oopsie..  
  
Angie: (glares) HEY!!!!!!  
  
Crystal: (blushes) Uh. uh oh.  
  
Sireta: GRRRRR!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crystal: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* runs away from Angie, Kaoru, and Sireta *  
  
Sano: Wow, she's fast. Are you that fast Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: (looks out doorway) Uh. nope. I'd be on the ground begging for my life by then..  
  
Sano: Hey, why do you get all the action again Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: (blushes) Maybe it's my Battousai side and the red hair.  
  
Sano: I can cut that hair off if I have to.  
  
* all girls stop *  
  
ALL GIRLS: WE WOULD STILL LOVE KENSHIN OVER YOU ANYWAY ROOSTERHEAD!!!!!  
  
* resume their chase*  
  
Sano: (sweatdrops) Kenshin..  
  
Kenshin: Yes Sano?  
  
Sano: I'm giving you to the count of three to run away.. 1. 2.  
  
Kenshin runs away.  
  
Sano: 3!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sano goes to seek his revenge on Kenshin. Girls stop running after Crystal trips and they all get to beat the brave authoress into a bloody pulp and magically make her better.  
  
Crystal: Anime shopping anyone?  
  
Kaoru, Angie, Sireta: Sure!!!  
  
Crystal: I gotta finish my Kenshin clones.  
  
Kenshin: Why are you cloning me?!  
  
Crystal: Aren't you supposed to be running from Sano?  
  
Kenshin: Can I go with you guys?  
  
Angie: Uh. I don't know.  
  
Kenshin: (pouts) Why?  
  
All girls: AWWWW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sireta: Do you want us to all FIGHT AGAIN?!  
  
Kenshin: (amber gleam) It was actually kinda interesting.  
  
*Girls beat Kenshin into the ground.*  
  
Sano: Whoa. hehehehe. my jobs easier now.  
  
~After shopping. Kaoru is arguing with everyone~  
  
Kaoru: Why can't people just leave him alone? HE'S MINE!!!! ALL MINE!!!  
  
Kenshin: * blushing * Kaoru-dono..  
  
Kaoru: (glares at him) Well it's true!!!!  
  
Crystal: You can't even share?!  
  
Kaoru: (beating authoress to a pulp) STOP THINKING BAD THOUGHTS ABOUT MY KENSHIN!!! DIE!!!!  
  
Sano: (grabs Kaoru and holds her high in the air) Stop it Jou-chan, the reviewers NEED a live authoress to finish the story else you're going to be in bad shape forever and we're going to be waiting outside that damn house forever!!!!  
  
Kaoru: (glares at him) FINE!!!  
  
Crystal: (pushes Sireta back into mind and hides dead bodies of Shishio and Enishi to help Angie destroy the evidence (yes, Angie killed them while were shopping. quite gruesome, really.)) Now, okay, that's enough, Kenshin, go do something to make Kaoru be nice!!! I've already been abused enough for the day!!!  
  
Kenshin: * grins * GLADLY!!!  
  
Angie: Wahhh!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!! Come take me shopping!!(grabs his arm)  
  
Kenshin: ORO!!! We just got back from that!!  
  
Kaoru: (glares at Angie) Grrrr.. (holds bokken at point blank range)  
  
Angie: My Battousai. MY KENSHIN ANGEL!!!  
  
Kenshin: (suddenly feels REALLY SMALL and blushes like a tomato) Please stop this..  
  
Crystal: Come on Angie, we can finish that cloning of Kenshin we were working on. did you get the hair?  
  
Angie: (yanks on Kenshin's hair) Here we go!! Remember, I get the Battousai side.  
  
Crystal: NO I DO!!!!!  
  
(Angie and Crystal fight, and Sano looks at Kenshin)  
  
Sano: How come you get all the action, again?  
  
ANGIE: *sticks tongue out at Sano* Shut it, Rooster-head! See, now he'll be able to be alone with Kaoru and not get any action, since we'll all have clones! It would eventually kill us with guilt if we had to disrupt our favorite couple! *hugs them both*  
  
KENSHIN: *blush*  
  
KAORU: *blush*  
  
SIRETA: *popping up very randomly* Hah! I'LL SEDUCE HIM! I HAVE NO PROBLEMS WITH THAT GUILT-THING!  
  
ANGIE: *snarls* ATTACK!  
  
*AN ENORMOUS FIST-FIGHT OCCURS!*  
  
KAORU: *watches interestedly* Wow...ooh, ouch!...nice block, oh, no wait...  
  
KENSHIN: *gets very upset* ORO! No! No hurting! No fighting on sessha's behalf!  
  
*FIGHT SUDDENLY ENDS*  
  
ANGIE: *LOOMS TRIUMPHANTLY OVER DEFEATED SIRETA* Ha-HA! Take that! No more seducing! *turns to Crystal*And all we need to do is maybe go shopping. For anime. *beams*  
  
CRYSTAL: *will agree if she knows what's good for her*  
  
And now.a note from a brave authoress!  
  
*WAVES FRANTICALLY TO READERS* HELLO! OVER HERE! YES, YOU! THE ONE STARING AT THE SCREEN WITH YOUR EYES BUGGED OUT FROM TOO MUCH FANFICTION- READING! HAAAAAALLO!!!! GOOD MORNING! Okay, follow these instructions.click on that LITTLE BUTTON on the bottom left side of the page that says review. With me so far? Now, once that's clicked, please do as the button says: REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! I'M A SAD EXCUSE FROM A HUMAN BEING!!!!!! THE ONLY WAY I GAIN SELF-CONFIDENCE IS BY WONDERFUL PEOPLE LIKE YOU REVIEWING!!!! You CAN make a difference in someone's life! REVIEW TODAY! Offer void in Utah, prices may vary on your state, birthdate, and whether or not you like cheese.  
  
Yes, this is officially the first chapter! APPRECIATE IT AND LOVE US, DARLINGS!!!!!! *hugs fanfiction world, which is rather difficult* Oof. Hugs to Crystal for organizing everything-I LOVE YOU, DEARIE!! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! *cries with joy*  
  
~Hugs!  
  
~La Diamond-Angie~ 


	4. The Clones come marching two by two!

And here is chapter 2.. Hehehe.. Enjoy while you can because the bananas are coming for you!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Later That day~  
  
*a very weird conversation has been going on, in which Angie reveals that hearts are squishy*  
  
SANO: How on earth would you know that a heart is squishy?  
  
ANGIE: Um--err--uh--well--  
  
EVERYONE: *gets very interested in what Angie's going to say*  
  
ANGIE: *looks embarrassed* Um...well, remember when Saito ran away back in like the seventh chapter or something of Crystal Renee's Coming of the Dawn (A/N: GO READ!)? Um, well, he jumped out the window, and then ran into the woods. And I...*mumbles very fast*kinda-was-there-and-he-had-pissed-me-off- so-I-decided-to-cut-out-his-heart*  
  
KENSHIN: Oh NO! How could you?  
  
SANO: *is very happy* YAY! No more Saito! This calls for a celebration! Drinks all around!  
  
KENSHIN: *looks disapprovingly at a meek Angie* It is not right to kill people! You should be ashamed!  
  
ANGIE: Um...it didn't exactly kill him...  
  
SANO: *stops drinking sake and looks disappointed* Huh?  
  
ANGIE: Well, as we all know, Saito's an evil schizo demon with a nicotine addiction. Because of this, his heart stopped beating long ago due to smoke inhalation! So, since he wasn't technically alive, I didn't kill him! Did screw up his ribcage something awful though...*is a bit upset*  
  
KAORU: And that's why you shouldn't smoke, kids!  
  
SANO: You'll end up like Saito!  
  
KENSHIN: *is pleased* Yay, no death! Even if it is Saito...*hugs Angie*  
  
ANGIE: *BLUSH*  
  
CRYSTAL: *suddenly pops in* HEY! Me too! I'm the brave authoress!  
  
KENSHIN: *hugs*  
  
KAORU: *sniff* Kenshin! HOW COULD YOU!!  
  
KENSHIN, CRYSTAL, AND ANGIE: Oh, no...  
  
KAORU: *wields bokken*  
  
ANGIE & CRYSTAL: RUN AWAY! *do so*  
  
KAORU: *follows*  
  
KENSHIN: Oro...so much violence...  
  
SANO: And yet again, I do not get any. *grumbles*  
  
~Kaoru, Angie, and Crystal are reading a story Crystal wrote a week later, in which everyone believed Kaoru was dead.except she wasn't.we think. *long awkward pause*~  
  
KAORU: Oh, how nice, I'm NOT dead. *glares at authoress* You know, I think this is just a whole big extravagant scheme to get me out of the way so you could have Kenshin!  
  
CRYSTAL, SIRETA AND ANGIE: *whistle innocently*  
  
KENSHIN: Oro...*blushes, but has a rather pleased amber glint in his eye*  
  
KAORU: Gr...  
  
EVERYONE: *stares as Angie magically brings in Kenshin-clone and hugs him* I got the first clone!  
  
KENSHIN: *staring at clone* ORO?!  
  
KENSHIN CLONE: *staring at Kenshin* ORO?!  
  
SANOSUKE: Y'know, there's something vaguely disturbing about this...  
  
ANGIE: *eyes clone critically* You're right. The original's better! *hugs Kenshin*  
  
KENSHIN CLONE: Hey!  
  
KENSHIN: *blush* Oro...thank you, Angie-dono!  
  
ANGIE: *beams* E, YOU'RE BOTH SO HUGGABLE! *drags both into massive bear- hug*  
  
SIRETA: *eyes gleaming evilly* Hey...I think I know what we could do with TWO...*wink wink, nudge-nudge!*  
  
CRYSTAL, ANGIE, AND KAORU: WHAT?!  
  
KENSHIN, KENSHIN-CLONE: ORO?!  
  
SANOSUKE: OOh, fun! Can I join?  
  
KAORU AND ANGIE: *whap over the head with large objects!* NO! HENTAI!!  
  
CRYSTAL: *throws a large package at him* Here!  
  
EVERYONE: *stares at package*  
  
KAORU: Um...*pokes at it* Dare I ask what's inside?  
  
*A muffled "OHOHOHOHOHO!" suddenly emits!*  
  
CRYSTAL: *happily* Me and Angie giftwrapped Megumi for you!!  
  
ANGIE: *nods* Now Sanosuke can get some female companionship!  
  
SANOSUKE: *eyes bag interestedly* Hm...I think I approve.  
  
KENSHIN: Oro...*gets rather confused*  
  
ANGIE: Aw, poor dear, do you need a hug? *proceeds to give one!*  
  
CRYSTAL: ME TOO!  
  
SIRETA: AND ME!  
  
*massive group hug!*  
  
KAORU: Hey! MINE!  
  
ANGIE: Yes, yes, Kaoru, we know, he's all yours, that's why we made clones! *opens arm to include Kaoru*  
  
KAORU: Oh. Well, that's all right, then!  
  
And now.a word from our sponsors!!!!  
  
*sings little jingle* Oh, Kenshin is good, and Kenshin is fine, he makes me go bananas! Mmmmmm.bananas.oh luscious yellow fruit.*cackles*  
  
I refuse to update more until I get a review, damnit! JUST ONE!!! And Crystal Renee, though you're wonderful, you do not count as the general populace. And not a flame, either.*sweatdrops* I don't like flames! They're MEAN! *cries*  
  
KENSHIN CLONE: *hugs*  
  
ANGIE: *beams*  
  
Oh, by-the-way.WE DO HAVE LARGE AMOUNTS OF CLONES FOR DISTRIBUTION!!!!! Prices included below:  
  
AOSHI CLONES--$250, or at least five reviews! Comes as either scary-I-must- be-the-best Aoshi or guy-Misao-loves-with-slightly-thawed-disposition Aoshi!  
  
SOJIRO CLONES--$200 (reduced price because he's so young and a little bit scary) or three and a half reviews! Bonus package: can be included with or without childhood trauma of being unloved and having to kill or else die. *cries and hug Sojiro*  
  
SANOSUKE CLONES: $500 (SANO: *grins* Wow, I'm actually worth something!) or 10 reviews!!!! Comes with unquenchable hunger-and not just involving food, get my drift?-and a dangerous personality. Can be used as bodyguard or cuddling toy. Can have constant sarcasm lessened, but we promise nothing!  
  
KENSHIN CLONES-priceless, but we'll let them go for continuous reviewing and promises to always love him. Bonus packages: Can come as Cook-'n-Clean Rurouni (very useful when facing large amounts of chores or college dorm life), Battousai bodyguard (sexy and protective.what more could one want in a guard?), or as his regular, beautiful self.  
  
KENSHIN AND SANOSUKE DOUBLE PACKAGING: Great as a bodyguard duo! Beyond what money can buy, but several million reviews can do the trick (or a very nice one). Very useful involving creepy stalker boys and annoying siblings. Kenshin comes with either sakabattou or katana and wakizashi, Sano comes with Futae-no-kiwami for extra!!!!  
  
We'll accept orders whenever we feel like it! Ask and ye shall receive! And no, we refuse to make Saito, Shishio, or Enishi clones. Those guys are too evil, violent, creepy, psychotic, and/or threatening-to-Kenshin to have more than one of them. Okay, MAYBE if you're REAAAALLY nice, we'll consider it. But don't hold your breath, you'll turn as blue as Kenshin when Kaoru's throttling him!  
  
Hugs!  
  
Angie 


	5. One by one, they begin to vanish

CHAPTER 3  
  
Chapter 3, deedle de.. Lets all sing a with starfish and dine with crayfish and dance with hippos in the sky!!!!!  
  
Crystal: Hey. what the heck. where'd Sano go so fast? (has fallen on butt as a fast running Sano ran past her)  
  
Angie: Uh. duh. we gift wrapped Megumi, remember?  
  
Crystal: (blushes) OH YEAH!!! STUPID SANO!  
  
Kaoru: Uh. why?  
  
Crystal: He didn't say thank you, he just said I approve AND he didn't say he was sorry for knocking me down!!! Hey. OH MY GOD, NO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(starts searching around frantically)  
  
Kenshin: What's wrong Crystal-dono?  
  
Crystal: I'm missing my Kenshin clone!! Where'd he go?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Angie: (pats back consolingly) Maybe he went to beat up that stalker dude.,  
  
Crystal: No. Sireta's not here either. and I didn't give her one. (starts to fume). grrr...  
  
Kenshin: ORO!!!!  
  
Crystal: Stupid Sireta HENTAI!!!! AH!! Angie!! She took your clone too!!!!  
  
Angie: (looks around) NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(hold onto Kenshin's legs)  
  
Crystal and Angie: She's not taking the original too!!!  
  
Kaoru: Hey!!!  
  
Crystal and Angie: Help us keep him safe from Sireta!!!  
  
Kaoru: Okay.  
  
(Kaoru jumps on his back)  
  
Kenshin: (blushing redder than his hair) ORO!!!! THIS IS NOT A GOOD POSITION, IT IS NOT!!!  
  
(hard to ignore the amber glint in eyes)  
  
Crystal: HENTAI DON'T THINK THAT WAY!!!  
  
Kenshin: Sessha can't help it!!!  
  
Kaoru: (hits him over head) We're protecting you, so shut up and think straight!  
  
Angie: Or we WILL give you to Sireta!!!  
  
Kenshin: (gulps) Oro. don't do that!!!  
  
Crystal: (looking at the one flaw in the Kenshin clones, which happens to be the stamp she put on their hands to help distinguish them from the real Kenshin) HEY!!! YOUR NOT KENSHIN!!! YOU'RE A KENSHIN CLONE!!! EEP!!!  
  
(all jump off of him)  
  
Kenshin-clone-number 1893659379: Uh. oro?  
  
(all glare at him)  
  
Kaoru, Angie, Crystal: WHERE'S THE REAL KENSHIN AT?!  
  
Kenshin-clone-number 1893659379: Uh. I don't know, that I don't!  
  
Kaoru: (whaps clone over the head) HOW COULD YOU TRICK US LIKE THAT!!!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE KENSHIN!!!  
  
Kenshin-clone-number 1893659379: I am like Kenshin, that I am!!! I think like him, I act like him, I look like him, basically, I AM him!!!  
  
(all girls stare at him)  
  
Kaoru, Angie, Crystal: KENSHIN'S A HENTAI!!  
  
Crystal: I never knew he really liked all that attention.  
  
Angie: Uh oh..  
  
Kaoru: I'm gonna kick his sorry Rurouni-butt.  
  
Crystal: He would LIE about being Kenshin or a Kenshin clone just to get us to hang all over him.  
  
Angie: That's his BATTOUSAI side, people!!!  
  
Crystal: (grins) I like that side, yes, but still, IT'S NOT RIGHT!!!  
  
Kaoru: We need to find Kenshin, get your clones back. beat the living daylights out of Sireta, and THEN beat the living daylights out of Kenshin for being a hentai and THEN.  
  
Angie and Crystal: DON'T YOU THINK THAT'S ENOUGH?!  
  
Kaoru: No. Then he's gotta cook dinner.  
  
(Angie and Crystal sweatdrop)  
  
Crystal: Lets go!!!!  
  
Angie: (grabs her bokken) Ya! And then we can go kill that stalker dude!!! (A/N: Creepy evil guy was hunting down Crystal-chan at the time.the Kenshin- gumi was not amused. Seriously, folks, don't ask, we're very confused ourselves.)  
  
Crystal: (laughs) Naw. lets send out a Battousai-special clone on him!!!! When we find them again, that is.  
  
ANGIE: *blinks about* Where did Sano go? He was going to help us take care of Creepy-Stalker-Evil-Boy!  
  
CRYSTAL: *jerks head towards a random door that suddenly appeared* He's in there. With Megumi, it might be noted.  
  
ANGIE: Oh.that's right.*sweatdrop*  
  
AUTHORESS #2'S NOTES:  
  
*blinks at preceding story* My, that is nuts, isn't it?  
  
So, what ARE Megumi and Sano doing in there, anyway? Do we really want to know?! WHAT'S UP WITH SIRETA-THE-EVIL STEALING ALL THE KENSHIN CLONES!!!!! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.*snarls and menacingly waves her bokken* Wonder where the next chapter will lead us to.and orders have to be on hold till we locate the Evil-Sireta and save Kenshin and his multiples!  
  
*goes misty eyed* I HAVE REVIEWS!!!!!!! I HAVE ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR REVIEWS!!!!!! AND I CAN COUNT!!!!! Life couldn't be much better right now. =^_^=  
  
*waves to Michele, Anime-Master 7, and HEY!* Thank you ever so muchly! *throws bushels of chocolates and chosen clones at them*  
  
Yay.life could be worse.and we must always remember that.  
  
And yes, I swear this is going somewhere. I just don't quite know where.*brings out large map and begins tracing plot points*  
  
Again, hugs to Crystal for being the most awesome person on the face of the planet.  
  
JA MATA! 


	6. The Search for the SwirlyEyed Samurai!

And today we go undercover with our lovely peoples trying to find the missing Kenshin in chapter 4! WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
*OHOHOHOHOHO!*  
  
ANGIE, CRYSTAL, KAORU: *BLUSH*  
  
ANGIE: Ah...that explains...much. *coughs delicately*  
  
KAORU: *pointedly changes the subject and wields bokken* Hey! We're on the Warpath, remember?! We need to find SIRETA AND KENSHIN-ANATA!  
  
ANGIE AND CRYSTAL: RIGHT!  
  
CRYSTAL: OOH, I'm going to make him pay for running away and being a hentai!  
  
ANGIE: Well, he's not REALLY being a hentai, is he? I mean, technically...he just wants love and attention! He's been so uptight and caring about others too long. That's not hentai, right?  
  
CRYSTAL AND KAORU: *stop and ponder this*  
  
CRYSTAL: *nods judiciously* Yes, yes I think it is.  
  
KAORU: Definitely hentai.  
  
ANGIE: *shrugs* Ah. Okay then. (I'll take any excuse to jump on Kenshin!)  
  
CRYSTAL: *WIELDS LARGE KATANA* LET'S GO!  
  
KAORU (wielding bokken) and ANGIE (wielding sakabattou): HAI!  
  
And so the three friends set off in search of Kenshin no baka! Will they find him? Of course. It would be pointless if they didn't!  
  
ANGIE: *as an afterthought, runs to the door wherein Sano and Megumi disappeared and kicks it open* OI! YOU TWO!  
  
SANO AND MEGUMI: *who are in a rather compromising position* HEY! WHAT THE HELL?!?!  
  
ANGIE: *pretending to notice nothing* Um...fight time. We're hunting Kenshin, and we need your help. So...*grabs Sano and hoists him over her shoulder* COME ON!  
  
CRYSTAL AND KAORU: *cheer*  
  
SANO: *splutters* WHAT THE HELL?!?!? PUT ME DOWN, YOU CRAZY BLONDE!  
  
ANGIE: *smacks him* Don't knock about the hair-coloring, man. Not cool.  
  
SANO: *grumbles*  
  
MEGUMI: Ohohohoho! *fox grin* We're going to hunt down Ken-san? And then leap on him?  
  
KAORU: Basically.  
  
MEGUMI: How wonderful! I'm sure Ken-san would be honored to be jumped upon by me! OHOHOHO!  
  
KAORU: HEY! MEGUMI, YOU HAVE SANO!  
  
SANO: My thoughts exactly!  
  
MEGUMI: Oh, calm down, both of you! Harmless teasing, I do it constantly, yes? Besides, Rooster-head's taller than me, at least!  
  
SANO: Damn right!  
  
EVERYONE: *sighs*  
  
CRYSTAL: *once again hefts up katana* FORTH WE GO TO FIND OUR KENSHIN!  
  
EVERYONE: YAY!  
  
*sometime later.wandering in the realms.everyone begins to go mad*  
  
Crystal: Oh.. we're off to find the Rurouni. the wonderful Rurouni of. uh. what's the next word?  
  
Angie: Uh, you were just making that up to the tune of 'The Wizard of Oz'.  
  
Crystal: Oh yeah, I forgot!!! (blushes)  
  
Kaoru: Where did HE GO!!!  
  
Megumi: I'm sure Ken-san wouldn't have run away from me!!!! OHOHOHOH0!!!  
  
Crystal: (glares) he would but he's too afraid to upset KAORU by running away to do it!!!  
  
Megumi: (glares) NOT SO!!!  
  
Angie: Stick with Sano, okay?  
  
Kaoru: Yeah, lay off of Kenshin-anata.  
  
Crystal: I'm gonna kick Sireta's BUTT when I find her. grrr. stupid alter ego. are you guys SURE you don't have alter egos, too?  
  
Angie and Kaoru: (whistle innocently).  
  
Sano: (rolls eyes) Only you can make up your own little friend and make her come to life. It's a blonde thing.  
  
*Sano mysteriously finds himself on the ground.*  
  
Crystal: Didn't Angie tell you NOT to dis the hair color?! Just because we've got blonde hair doesn't mean we're stupid!!  
  
Kaoru: You dyed yours red though!!!  
  
Crystal: Well, it's faded back into blonde again.  
  
Angie: Hey, why didn't you save any dye for me? We could go undercover as KENSHIN! Come ON, CRYSTAL, USE YOUR HEAD!!!  
  
Crystal: (turns around and runs into a wall) Owwww.. Why didn't you guys tell me that was there?!  
  
Megumi: You are such.  
  
Crystal: (holds katana) Be quiet. Just because Sireta is evil doesn't mean I'm 100% nice!!!  
  
Sano: Put the sword down or I'll futae-no-kiwami that sucker to pieces.  
  
Angie: (pulls Crystal's sword down as she grumbles mean things to Sano) COME ON, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE.  
  
Kaoru: LOOKING FOR KENSHIN!! REMEMBER?! We need to kick his stupid hentai butt and then we gotta drag him away from his clones before we all get confused!!!  
  
Crystal: Angie. didn't we think that maybe he'd get confused too? I mean, there's like a bazillion of him. what if a clone gets Kaoru? He's gonna be one.  
  
Angie: PISSED Battousai, ya, you're right. uh. oops. so there's ONE flaw in our perfect plan to spread the love.  
  
Kaoru: COME ON!!! LET'S JUST GO FIND HIM!!!  
  
And they all go off to find the Run-Away Rurouni.  
  
And people dare wonder WHY I'm clinically cuckoo?  
  
Okies.here it is. Another chapter.*stares at it and pokes it a bit*  
  
NEW CHAPTER: *squeaks*  
  
Kawaii.  
  
Whew, you can tell it's a school day. I am bone-tired! I hope everyone appreciates the depths I go to please you all.or the few who actually read.*peers out* Are there people out there?  
  
*MYSTERIOUS SILENCE*  
  
Hmmmm . . . this means one of two things. . . either I've been transported to a lonely parallel universe, or my brother locked me in the coat closet again.  
  
*bangs head on a large army jacket*  
  
Yep. Definitely a closet.  
  
Adios! 


	7. Magic Maps and Maddening Megumi!

1 2 3 I'm a bee, 4 5 6 I have some sticks, 7 8 9 it's time to dine into chapter 5!!!!  
  
And now! We rejoin our brave adventurers in their quest to FIND THE RUROUNI!  
  
ANGIE: *wields map* Ah-HA! With aid of this special secret map, we shall be able to find Kenshin!  
  
EVEVERYONE: *blinks*  
  
SANOSUKE: Where the hell did you get that?  
  
ANGIE: I found it!  
  
SANO: Where?  
  
ANGIE: *gestures about vaguely* Over there!  
  
CRYSTAL: How do you know it leads to Kenshin?  
  
ANGIE: *points at map* Look! The end place is marked with an X! *beams*  
  
EVERYONE ELSE: *does not grasp the significance*  
  
KAORU: Yes, okay, good, but--  
  
ANGIE: *sighing impatiently* X! X, PEOPLE! Kenshin's CHEEK is marked with an X?!?!?!  
  
EVERYONE: OH!  
  
KAORU: *doubtfuly* Would Sireta really be so silly as to take him to a place with a large X?  
  
ANGIE: I would!  
  
MEGUMI: But Sireta, unlike you, may actually have some crafty intelligence.  
  
ANGIE: *wields sakabattou* Why you . . . !  
  
SANOSUKE AND CRYSTAL: *leap upon her to keep her from doing any painful damage*  
  
MEGUMI: *smirks* OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!  
  
CRYSTAL: *sniffs* No wonder Kaoru gets annoyed with you.  
  
MEGUMI: HEY!  
  
SANOSUKE: *growls at Crystal*  
  
CRYSTAL: *growls back*  
  
KAORU: ENOUGH!! WE'RE SEARCHING FOR KENSHIN, REMEMBER?! WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!  
  
ANGIE: *abandons her attempt to beat up Megumi* Yes! Save Kenshin no baka- angel! And then beat him up for being a hentai. And then hug him to make sure he's all right. ^_^  
  
KAORU: I'll handle that LAST part by myself, thank you! You all have clones!  
  
ANGIE, MEGUMI, AND CRYSTAL: Aw...*pout*  
  
Now. to the Rurouni hunt, yet again!!!!  
  
Crystal: My feet hurt. are you SURE that we're following the map right?  
  
Angie: Yes!  
  
Sano: Uh. we've passed that tree like 5 times.  
  
Angie: * growls * how do you know that there's just not 5 trees that look the same?  
  
Sano: Because I marked it!!!  
  
Angie: THEN YOU LEAD THE WAY SMARTY PANTS!!  
  
*shoves map into Sano's hands and stomps off to the back of the group *  
  
Sano: (sweatdrops) Uh.. I can't read maps.  
  
Megumi: I'll find Sir Ken!!! OHOHOHOHO!!!  
  
Kaoru: YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!!!  
  
Megumi: Would you like to try your hand at it, tanuki girl?  
  
Kaoru: (grips bokken and vein pops out of head) MEGUMI DON'T MAKE ME..  
  
Megumi: OHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!! No wonder Sir Ken hasn't tried anything with you like he does me!!!  
  
(Megumi finds herself plastered to the floor by two very angry blondes)  
  
Angie and Crystal: SHUT UP MEGUMI, YOU'VE GOT SANO!!!! LEAVE KENSHIN TO KAORU!!!!  
  
Crystal: Grrrr . . . I really don't like you much Megumi . . . at least not right now . . .  
  
Sano: (pulls Angie and Crystal off of Megumi) Okay you two . . . stop it RIGHT NOW!!! Leave fox alone.  
  
Angie: (kicks him) PUT ME DOWN OR I'LL BITE YOUR HAIR!!!  
  
Kaoru: (has picked up map and is walking away towards Kenshin) KENSHIN NO BAKA YOU'D BETTER NOT BE DOING BAD THINGS!!!  
  
(out of no where everyone hears a faint 'oro . . . sorry Kaoru-dono!!')  
  
(Sano drops Crystal and Angie, who land on Megumi's stomach and she cries out in pain. Both girls get up, satisfied that Megumi has learned her lesson)  
  
Sano: Uh. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! AHHH!!!! WE'RE BEING CHASED BY SPIRITS OF THE UNDEAD!!!  
  
Everyone: (sweatdrops)  
  
Sano: AAAAHHHHH!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! (runs into tree) Owwww...  
  
*blink*  
  
Oh, my. That didn't go very well at all, did it?  
  
In other news, today is Saturday. And Kenshin comes on tonight.  
  
*insert mad spazzing and giggling*  
  
EH-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!!!!!  
  
*bounces about and acts like a chipmunk on caffeine and steroids*  
  
Ohhh, yes, my precious Kenshin, I shall see thee tonight! *kisses his nose* He's so glompable . . .  
  
Anyway, reviews are appreciated! Hugs and general affection!  
  
~Angie 


	8. Angie's Death Wish and Kenshin's Noseble...

Oh. Chapter 6 is here for you. void of Kenshin's oroing, I think not!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AND NOW: The Quest for the Swirly-Eyed Samurai!  
  
ANGIE AND SANO: *are still desperately trying to figure out the map*  
  
CRYSTAL AND MEGUMI: *are giving each other mock-glares and occasionally trading silly insults while giggling*  
  
KAORU: *is beginning to wonder if she'll ever see Kenshin again*  
  
ANGIE: *points at spots on map* Maybe we should go here...or maybe here...y'know, there looks pretty nice...I should know this place better, after all, we are all in two ridiculously groovy fanfiction authoresses' minds.  
  
SANOSUKE: *does not trust the map or its owner's directions* Where did you say you found this again?  
  
ANGIE: *wrestles it away from him* Oh...over there, somewhere. *again gestures vaguely*  
  
EVERYONE: *gets very suspicious and closes in around Angie*  
  
KAORU: WHERE, exactly?! *spots logo on bottom of map and reads* Made...in...Taiwan...  
  
ANGIE: *snatches it away* Oh, dear...  
  
KAORU: *grows rather large and terrifying* WHERE DID YOU GET THIS MASS- MANUFACTURED MAP?!?!  
  
CRYSTAL, SANOSUKE, AND MEGUMI: *wisely decide to stay out of this*  
  
ANGIE: *cowers before Kaoru's mighty wrath* Um...at Ukrops?  
  
EVERYONE: *suddenly realizes the map is made of tortillas and moldy kiwis*  
  
KAORU: *drops map in disgust* You IDIOT!  
  
ANGIE: What? I thought it was a very nice map!  
  
SANOSUKE: *gets rather mad and frightening* So let me get this straight-- YOU'VE BEEN LEADING US AROUND WITH A MAP YOU PURCHASED FROM A GROCERY STORE?!?!  
  
ANGIE: Eep! *cries*  
  
CRYSTAL: *leaps in front of Angie and wields katana* Hey! Sano, you made her cry! *gives Angie comforting hug*  
  
SANOSUKE: *feels a bit ashamed* Umm...sorry?  
  
ANGIE: *stops crying and stares* Sano actually said he was sorry? YAY! *pounces and hugs Sano*  
  
SANOSUKE: *pats her head and is very confused*  
  
MEGUMI: HEY! MINE! *pulls Angie off*  
  
ANGIE: Easy, kitsune-san. I love Sano in a purely platonic way.  
  
MEGUMI: Oh. Well, that's perfectly all right, then!  
  
KAORU: *clears throat impatiently* GETTING BACK TO THE SUBJECT AT HAND?! HELLO, PEOPLE?! WE'RE LOST IN TWO RIDICULOUSLY-GROOVY FANFICTION AUTHORESSES'S MINDS! *cries*  
  
CRYSTAL: *soothingly pats head* There, there, we're not lost! We've been going in circles the whole time, see? *points backwards*  
  
*And indeed, a few yards back, is the same place they started out at!*  
  
EVERYONE: *is very relieved*  
  
KAORU: But how are we going to find Kenshin now?! *is upset*  
  
EVERYONE: *ponder this*  
  
ANGIE: *snaps fingers importantly* I've got it! *brandishes megaphone from nowhere*  
  
EVERYONE: *stares at it*  
  
CRYSTAL: *understands at once* Oh, no...*giggles*  
  
ANGIE: *winks at her, then turns to Sano* Um, Sano? Could you do me a favor and hold Kaoru above your head?  
  
SANOSUKE: *happily obliges*  
  
KAORU: *splutters* Hey! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW, ROOSTER! Angie, what the heck--?!  
  
ANGIE: *gives Kaoru the Oh-My-God-You-Are-Going-To-Kill-Me-But-This-Is- Going-To-Be-Fun! look before raising the megaphone* ATTENTION! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE?! IF THERE IS A KENSHIN HIMURA IN THE GENERAL VICINITY, WE HAVE AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE FOR YOU! I REPEAT: KENSHIN HIMURA, LISTEN UP! *clears throat nervously, gives Kaoru semi-apologetic look, and continues* OI, KENSHIN! KAORU HAS THE HOTS FOR YOU!  
  
KAORU: *roars* WHY YOU--*begins to fight Sano's grip like a tiger*  
  
SANOSUKE: *holds on for dear life*  
  
KAORU: LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER!! I'LL KILL HER!  
  
SANOSUKE: *claps a hand over her mouth* Jou-chan, SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT!  
  
EVERYONE EXCEPT KAORU: *giggles*  
  
KAORU: *smolders*  
  
MEGUMI: Now what?  
  
ANGIE: Wait for it...  
  
*SUDDENLY, ECHOING ACROSS THE WORLD FROM VERY CLOSE BY...*  
  
KENSHIN: ORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORO!  
  
EVERYONE: *STARES*  
  
ANGIE: *calmly* There he is.  
  
*A BIT MORE STARING OCCURS*  
  
SANOSUKE: *grins* All right, Angie!  
  
CRYSTAL: Yay! Brilliant! *hugs Angie*  
  
MEGUMI: OHOHOHOHO!  
  
KAORU: Kenshin! *tries to run to where the voice came from*  
  
CRYSTAL: Easy now, Kaoru! We're up against Sireta, here! Proceed with caution!  
  
KAORU: *snorts* Like hell.  
  
CRYSTAL: *ponders this* Very true. *wields katana* She better be scared of us!  
  
ANGIE: Forth we go! Kenshin no baka-hentai-angel--WE'RE COMING!  
  
To be continued!  
  
Yes, I am brilliant. Love me, darlings!  
  
::throws another Soujiro clone at Catrina3:: HERE! HAVE SOME MORE! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW!!  
  
AND THE REST OF YOU! Arigato gozaimasu! Your reviews are WONDERFUL and very nice to have, that they are!  
  
KENSHIN: Oro. . . Angie, you're talking like me again. . .  
  
ANGIE: Oops.  
  
^ ^ ( ^_^ ) Look! It's a kitty! ::is very proud of herself::  
  
Hugs, darling reviewers! 


	9. The Rescue of our Rurouni, and Elmer Fud...

Chapter 7 is heaven.. At least as close as your gonna get in our minds!!!!!!!  
  
Now. TO THE SEARCH OF THE SWIRLY EYED SAMURAI!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ahem..  
  
Crystal: Shh. be very quite. we huntin' Rurouni. (sounds like Elmer Fudd from the looney tunes)  
  
Angie: He can sense us anyway. why should we be queit?  
  
Crystal: Sireta will hack your head off.  
  
*suddenly hear screaming and watch a very shocked Rurouni runs from the cave they were closing in on * * yes, there are cave in these two groovy authoresses minds *  
  
Sano: Whoa Kenshin, what are you running from?  
  
Kaoru: He's a clone.. clone number 1.  
  
Angie: MY CLONE!! * grabs him and hugs him *  
  
Kenshin Clone 1: ORO!!!  
  
Megumi: Where's the real Ken-san at?  
  
Kaoru: ( looking inside cave) I think he's in there.  
  
Crystal: Can I borrow your megaphone, Angie? *gives her megaphone * Ahem. SIRETA LET KENSHIN-NO-BAKA-HENTAI-ANGEL-RUROUNI- BATTOUSAI- CUDDLE- BUNNY- KAORU'S- MAN- HIMURA GO!!!!  
  
(silence)  
  
Sireta: NO! I DON'T WANNA!!!  
  
Kaoru: Why. I'm gonna KILL HER!!!  
  
(starts to storm in)  
  
Sano: Whoa.get a bokken or something first!!!  
  
Kaoru: Oh yeah. (laughs and grabs her bokken) LETS GO!!!!  
  
(all walk inside and see Sireta cornering the poor Rurouni, while the other Kenshin clone runs for his life)  
  
Crystal: (grins) Angie, should we?  
  
Angie: (catches on) LETS!!! (giggles)  
  
Everyone else: Huh?  
  
Crystal and Angie: Super bounce!!  
  
(start bouncing around like maniacs and bounce Sireta down to the ground. Decide bouncing is fun and keep bouncing anyway)  
  
Sano: Uh. are you sure they're sane, Fox?  
  
Megumi: I'm starting to wonder..  
  
Kenshin: Oro!!! (runs away from Sireta)  
  
Kaoru: (ties Sireta up) HOW DARE YOU STEAL KENSHIN!!!! (kicks her)  
  
Sireta: (looks like a pancake from being bounced on) Ouch.  
  
Kenshin: Thank you Kaoru-dono!!!  
  
Kaoru: (smiles) Kenshin..  
  
Kenshin: Yeah?  
  
Kaoru: (swats him over the head) STOP BEING A HENTAI! THAT'S NOT RIGHT!! HENTAI HENTAI HENTAI!!!!! (smacks him with bokken repeatedly)  
  
Sano: Uh. fox. lets get out of here before we have to face her wrath.  
  
Megumi: And before we get bounced into pancakes.  
  
(Angie and Crystal are STILL bouncing around and giggling like maniacs until they fall and land on Kenshin)  
  
Angie: Whoa. that was fun.  
  
Crystal: We should do that more often.  
  
Kaoru: I WASN'T DONE TAKING MY ANGER OUT ON KENSHIN! GET UP!!!  
  
Crystal and Angie: (hug him protectively) Don' t you think you've hurt him enough?  
  
Kenshin: Oro. (has big red bump protruding from his head)  
  
Kaoru: I guess. NOW LET HIM GO!!!! I'M SUPPOSED TO MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER!!!  
  
Crystal: Can we bounce somemore?  
  
Kaoru: Go bounce to your clones. I don't care.  
  
Angie: YAY!!! (start to bounce after their clones that followed Sano and Megumi away. Drags Sireta by ropes across the ground.)  
  
And we finally found our swirrly eyed samurai. But what else is in store? WE shall see.  
  
As I finally update again.blame my schoolwork. No, really. INSANELY HUGE AMOUNTS OF IT, I SAY! And evil teachers. Kenshin-TELL 'EM HOW EVIL!  
  
KENSHIN: Ummm.evil. Very, very evil. (?.?)  
  
SEE?! HA!  
  
On the other hand, it's Saturday.  
  
With only 5 hours and 39 minutes till Kenshin comes on.  
  
^_^  
  
::sits back to eagerly watch the clock:: 


End file.
